buffyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A different bewitch bothered bewildered
Plot What if Amy spell did wok the way Xander had planed but instead of working on Cordelia it worked on Buffy, will magic help to people get over the pain of loss and what will this do to the future. Take place right after Xander realise Amy spell didn't work. Frustration and Comfort Xander had a lot on his mind frustration that the spell didn't work, anger that he was laugh at again and over all depression. He entered the library hoping to find some kind of comfort from Giles or one of the others but as he got closer to Buffy who was talking to Giles all he heard was one of the last topics he wanted to hear. 'Angle', "Fucking Angle why was it always him why couldn't Buffy look at him with the same romanic eyes he contemplated". once he was in normal verbal distance he made his presence known "I have an idea we can use me as bait" he half snarked "you mean make Angle come after you?" Buffy replied thinking Xander was on a similar page that she was on. "No I mean chop me into little pieces for fish to bite on because it would be a whole lot more fun than my life" Xander replied bitterly, Buffy got up and started walking towards him "yea I heard what happened with you and Corey oh well her loss" putting a comforting arm o his shoulder before smiling. "You know what why don't you and I do something tonight we can comfort each other" she said with the same smile on her face but there was something in her eye that put Xander on alert, "would a lap dance come into that because I would find that very comforting" he said half jokingly, "play your cards right" she replied. Now Xander knew something was up Buffy could be a flirt but she knew when not to be, "yea um you do know it me Xander right" he said trying to rise the acidness in the room. "I don't know when I heard that you and Corey broke up I guess I was surprised how happy I was before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Now Xander was really confused but before he could ask he heard Giles walk back in with some notes "I see you at your place tonight then" Buffy said giving him the same look she did earlier before walking to talk with Giles, after she left xander had only one thing on his mind that was odd. Comforting is hot As the rest on the day went on all Xander could think about was his talk with Buffy in the Library it helped him drum out the ridicule of the rest of the student body which was helpful, in fact some of the student began to notice that it wasn't working and started to give up even Cordelia friends noticed his ability to drum it out and stated to come up with other things to talk about, the only person who by the end of the day hadn't moved on was Cordelia herself. Xander got home and started to get to work on study he spent a good two hours working his butt off when he heard the door ring "I guess Buffy was serious about tonight" he said to himself it was luck that his parents had gone for the week it was their anniversary and he had no sibling so for the next week and a bit he had the house to himself. "Ding dong" the door bell rang again "hang on Buff" Xander yelled he soon reached the front door opening expecting Buffy to be some nice casual clothes maybe a chick flick for her to force Xander to watch, What he saw could only be described as hot. There Buffy stood dressed blue silk mini skirt, a white button up shirt that was tied in a knot just below breast making them look bigger that they were and showing off her amazing belly and rounding out the costume was a pair of PVC red leg high three inch high heal open toe boot, she also had perfectly manicured finger and toe nails pained cherry red, suddenly one of those nails taped him on the chin beckoning him to look up to see her face had standard makeup on a bit of eye shadow and some lipstick "hey" she said "not that I don't mind you admiring my work but can you let me in" she continued with a cheeky smile. Blushing at the implication on what he was doing he let her in as she walked she produced a bit of a sway in her hip making shaw that Xander saw it, they both made it to the living room where Buffy produced a bag